Butterfly
by nillawaferss
Summary: (Based on Laito's DL:MB ending) Scorned by her betrayal with Kou, Laito is driven mad with jealousy for Yui and locks her away in the mansion's dungeon. Fueled by desire and a twisted perception of love; Can she fill the space carved into his hollow heart? Or will she fall into hell at the hands of her cruel tormentor? Rated M for violence/explicit content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

_(A/N: Hello my Dialovers. As you can guess, this story will be based on that eery CG scene from Laito's Manservant ending in More Blood where he basically catches Yui being bitten by Kou, knocks the two of them out and chains her up in the dungeon. There will be quite a bit of graphic scenes in this fic. You've been warned. Enjoy~)_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Yui's eyes fluttered open. Her head felt heavy and there was a dull throbbing at the back of her skull. Her half-lidded eyes searched around through the darkness._

_I..can't see anything. And it's freezing.. Where..am I? She shivered and tried to pull her limbs to cover herself, but her movements were stopped._

_The rattling of chains echoed through the pitch black room. "What the..? What is this-!" She said in confusion and tugged her arms. But they would not budge._

_"You've woken up, Bitch-chan?"_

_She flinched at the sudden voice and looked around. "Laito.. Kun?" She called out. A light flickered on above her head, just then. She gasped as she met with his illuminated face, just inches from hers._

_"Correct." He grinned and took a step back._

_She knitted her brows as she watched him walk over to each corner of the room and light the lanterns that hung from the walls. She was.. in the dungeon. But.. why?_

_She squeezed her eyes shut as the throbbing pain in her skull began to intensify. "Ugh.. Laito-kun.. My head.. What happened?"_

_Laito blew out the match and stomped it into the ground with his shoe. "Nfufu. You were knocked out.. so how can you remember? Fufu.. Well, I'll tell you everything."_

_Yui's face contorted in confusion. Her heart began to race inside her chest as the vampire approached her with a chilling smile._

_He knelt down beside her and reached out a hand to softly caress her face. "Even though you had claimed to love me, you did pleasurable things with that guy." His green eyes flashed as they met with hers. "So I brought you, along with him, in this torture chamber."_

_"Torture chamber!? With Kou-kun? But I don't see him.. What did you do to him!?" She shouted._

_Laito's hand fell to his side and his smile slowly faded as he watched the girl's rose irises frantically darting around the room._

_He let out a dry laugh and stood from the ground. "Why do you care? He's not to your concern."_

_Yui's mouth hung open as she tried to think of a proper response. "Uh..Well, he's a person I know, that's why. I'd even be worried if something happened to Laito-kun's family." She stuttered._

_"Don't." He replied flatly._

_Yui was severely confused. "But, why-?"_

_ Laito looked up at her. "Why? Because you have me." He said; his tone implying that it should have been obvious._

_"So, I can't allow it. You can't see other men. You can't be touched by them." He explained. "Only I should be reflected in your eyes. But no, just me isn't good enough for you, is it?"_

_ His expression grew cold as he reached behind his back. Yui's eyes went wide as she realized what he pulled out._

_"R-Relax, Laito-kun!" She cried out. Her voice began to tremble as she spoke. "You're holding a k-knife.. w-what do you plan to d-do with it?"_

_ Laito remained silent as he stared down at the blade, turning it in place. __He looked up at her, his green eyes glinting with malice. "Fufu. Hey, Bitch-chan a silkworm would know."_

_Yui looked taken back for a second. "A silkworm..?" What on Earth was he talking about?_

_Laito nodded and took a step forward. "To make silk, the insect is kept by humans. Silkworms are domesticated into perfection. The instincts of the insect are forgotten, it survives for only one purpose, killed when they are no longer needed."_

_A smile smile graced his lips. "The worms wish for it too, because the person profits from the insect.. and that is love in its ultimate form."_

_Yui pulled at her chains as he closed in on her. "S-Stop..!"_

_His smile grew wider. "We'll have the same form of it, just like a person and a silkworm.. will you become an insect for me? Fufu. That way, you and I will find happiness. Isn't that the foundation of a wonderful and mutual form of love?"_

_Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes and she desperately tugged her arms to get free._

_Laito's cheeks flushed as he gazed down at her. "Heh heh heh. Bitch-chan, you're so cute. Do I have to give you an idea as to how much my love goes out to you? I love you so so very much."_

_He knelt down beside her, and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder; his hands slowly trailing up her sides._

_Yui thrashed and kicked, but she could not move an inch. The red headed vampire had her caught in his grasp. He giggled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's useless to try to run away. You'll be my butterfly..only my..beautiful butterfly."_

_Her whole body shook as his fingers popped open the buttons of her shirt. "Now, forget everything.." He whispered. "Let's try to make you feel good.. okay?"_

_He let out a low laugh as he tugged her shirt open, his breath trailing up her shoulder onto her throat. She inhaled sharply when she felt the tips of his sharp fangs at her skin._

_"You are forever.. going to be kept by me."_


	2. chapter one

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

_ (A/N: Incase theres confusion, every few__ chapters will include an opening and ending monologue just like in the games. This chapter will contain graphic content. You have been warned. Enjoy~)_

* * *

**_Her movements were bound with iron chains_**

**_Her desperate pleas fell upon deaf ears_**

**_The fear in her eyes could do nothing to keep him at bay__  
_**

**_it only enticed him more_**

**_He holds her close, whispering sweet words into her ears_**

**_tears staining her face and crimson blood staining her clothes_**

**_She's terrified out of her wits_**

**_but there is no escaping from him_**

**_He's caught her like a butterfly in a spider's web_**

**_the more she thrashed around, the more entangled she became_**

**_so the prey sits.. slowly enduring torture as it awaits it's inevitable death_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

"Mmm.." Yui strained to open her eyes. Her entire body ached and it was difficult to move around. It was no use to try and get up. She was exhausted.

**Clack clack clack**

Footsteps echoed through the dimly lit room. The sound of an iron door slamming jolted the girl awake.

"Bitch-channn~" Chimed an eerily familiar voice.

Yui quickly shut her eyes. _If she pretended to be asleep.. Maybe he'd get bored and leave. He couldn't get a reaction out of her if she was sleeping, right?_

_God.. She hoped she was right._

"Bitch-chan, it's already late evening. Are you still asleep?"

The girl reflexively tensed as the sounds got closer. Her heart was pounding like mad inside her chest.

He crouched down next to her and tapped his chin. "Hmmm.. so Bitch-chan is sleeping.. but why did her heart begin to flutter at the sound of my voice. Could it be, you're excited to see me again? Hehe."

The girl gave no response.

Laito titled his head. "So you're still going to pretend I'm not here? You cold fish.. And I even brought you a gift.."

...

"Nfufu. Aren't you even curious? Bitch-chan, just open your eyes. Please? I'm not leaving here until you do."

Yui squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out his voice. _Please..! Just go away!_

Her body began to visibly tremble as the vampire hummed to himself. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like hours. He was serious about what he said.. He really wasn't going anywhere.

Yui slowly turned over on her back and crawled up to her knees. Laito was sitting on the floor, scribbling on a crossword puzzle.

"Um.. Good evening, Laito-kun." She said coyly.

"Hm. Bitch-chan is finally awake?" He looked over at her and flashed her a bright smile.

She lowered her eyes and spoke softly. "My body is very sore, so it's a bit hard to move. And with these chains.."

He set the book aside. "Mmm.. you might be right. I'm so sorry about those. Let me take them off for you."

Yui stared up at him in confusion as he stood up and walked over to her side. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a key, snapping open each of the cuffs on her wrists and stuffing the key back into his pocket.

She slumped onto the floor and rubbed her sore wrists. "Ah.. Thank you, Laito-kun.."

"See how generous I can be.. even though you hurt my feelings by ignoring my voice. Bitch-chan is so cruel. But I still want to show you your gift."

He walked back towards the door and wheeled in a small cart. He picked up the silver tray from the top and brought it over to her, placing it on the floor.

She eyed the platter suspiciously, and looked back over at the smiling vampire.

"What's that look for?" He giggled. "Go on! Open it!" He coaxed.

She slowly brought her fingers to the handle on the top. But hesitated before opening it. _What could be under here? Did Laito bring her food?_ Her stomach was empty and she was beginning to feel nauseous. She was far too hungry to pass up a meal. Even if he could have put something strange in it. She ignored her previous hints of doubt as she hesitantly pulled the top up.

Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the lid to the floor with a loud clang. She cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a terrified whimper.

"Hehehe.. Ha ha Hahaha!" Laito threw his head back in laughter as the girl turned her head away in disgust and began to sob.

In the middle of the silver platter.. was a severed hand. Who's exactly.. She was unsure. But she had a sickening feeling of who's it could be.

"Laito-kun.. What is this!? ..Why did you.." She sniffled as she shrunk back into the corner.

Laito placed the lid back on the tray and crawled over towards her. "Bitch chan is unhappy with my present.. And I went out of my way to bring it all the way here to you." He wore a pained expression as he clutched his chest.

"P-please..! Don't come near me!" She cried.

He smirked as he continued to move towards her. "No can do."

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Laito gently pulled her limbs down and brought her face up to his.

He wiped away the tears from her face and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Bitch-chan.. Why are you shedding tears over that man?"

"Because.. you.. you-" She sniffled.

His smile faded and he gripped her wrists. She flinched at the pain and her wet eyes shot up to meet with his. His intense gaze burned into hers as he spoke.

"Are you trying to make me angry on purpose?" He asked in a dangerously low tone that sent chills down her spine.

Yui's lower lip trembled as she tried to think of something to say -but she was at a loss for words.

Laito's eyes lit up and his smile slowly returned. "Of course.. It's because Bitch-chan wishes to be punished by me. _Nfufu._ You _filthy_ thing."

He pulled her to her feet and scooped her up. She tried to protest as she was carried bridal style over to a cement block, that looked like a table.

He laid her down and strapped her limbs to the corners. He smiled darkly as he backed away. "As you wish.. I will deliver your desires to you with my own hands.."

She pulled against her restraints to try and free herself, but her efforts were to no avail. She began to sob again as Laito strode over to the table, holding up a small scalpel.

"Laito-kun.. please..! What are you going to do with that..!" She cried.

He laughed as he brought the small blade up to his eyes. "This is how I'm going to show my love for you. I'm going to carve it into bitch-chan's mind, body, and soul. Starting with the second. Hehe."

"N-no! Don't..!" She panicked as he stepped closer. But she wasn't going anywhere.

He leaned down to her side near her waist. He reached his hand out and trailed his fingers up her legs. "Hah.. Bitch-Chan's skin is so smooth and white. Like porcelain."

He sliced open her top and the scraps of fabric fell to the ground. His eyes glinted with excitement as he gazed down at her exposed skin. "Yes.. Your body is just like a blank canvas. What sort of painting should I make for you?"

Yui continued to sob softly as he walked around to the other side. He placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. A painting made with Bitch-chan's sweet blood and gorgeous body will surely be beautiful. A work of art worth preserving for ages.."

She grit her teeth as he placed the scalpel at the bottom of her navel and dragged it down to the base of her hips. Tiny droplets of blood slowly seeped out and began to blot together.

He brought his face down to the small wound and inhaled deeply. His eyes glazing over in lust. "Your blood smells as tempting as ever.. "I don't know if I can hold back anymore. I'm just about at my limit."

He flicked out his tongue, sliding it around through the trail of blood that had leaked out.

Yui let out small sniffles as Laito licked at her body.

He finished, and let out a satisfied breath. Blood dripped from his mouth as he admired his work. "Ah.. Bitch-chan, look."

Yui's eyes slowly trailed down to look at him. She gasped as she saw her stomach had been smeared with blood. A crimson trail in the shape of a heart covered her abdomen.

She began to shiver again as Laito stood and walked over to her. He licked the corners of his lips and leaned down to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut again as those icy fingers stroked her face.

"Bitch-chan, don't look away from me." He whispered. His tone slowly becoming more harsh.

She opened her eyes out of fear and stared up at the ceiling. He jerked her chin down, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes held a fierce look as she stared at him.

"That's better.. I just love to see those kinds of expressions on Bitch-chan's face." He let out a small sigh. "Hahh.. Yes.. When you look at me with those eyes.." He purred, running a hand through her hair.

"It really brings out the _worst_ in me.._ Nfufu._"

He climbed over her and gazed at her form. Her clothes torn, and her skin slathered with blood. He chuckled and leaned down to place a trail of kisses on her collar bones.

Yui steeled herself against his touch to try and refrain from giving him any satisfaction of a response.

Laito seemed to notice this, and decided to change methods. He slid down to her waist and slipped her skirt up her thighs.

Yui flinched when she felt him nuzzle his nose against the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

"L-laito-kun.. Please.. Stop!" She whimpered.

He smiled against her skin as he realised he had broken her defense so easily.

Her breathing sped up as his hands crept up towards her most sensitive area. He placed a kiss on each of her thighs, before gripping the sides of her panties.

She tried to squeeze her legs together but Laito held them apart with unmatched strength.

He cut the sides of her underwear open with the scalpel and tossed them onto the floor. He placed the small blade on the side of the table and leaned into her womanhood, taking a deep breath. His eyes now heavily glazed over in lust.

"Hah.. You're so wet.." He panted. "So things like this really do get you hot. Fufu.. You really are a lewd girl."

"Stop it-!" She sobbed. But her cries went unheard.

"I love you, Bitch-chan." He sighed, and pushed apart her wet folds. "Forever.. And ever." He said between motions. He leaned down and flicked out his tongue, giving her clitoris a long deep lick.

Yui bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling in an effort to mentally numb out what was happening. But she couldn't fight off the small pangs of arousal she was feeling from this. She felt disgusted with herself. This man was completely out of his mind.. Yet, she couldn't stop her body from responding to his touch.

She let out small mewls as he continued with his ministrations. Laito didn't let up for a moment from his relentless assault. He only sped up his movements, slipping a single digit into her slick core.

She tossed her head back and rolled her hips against him as she was hit with wave after wave of scorching pleasure. Her mouth fell open and she let out loud breathy moans as she reached her peak.

Laito felt her inner muscles clenching around his finger, and quickly slipped in a second.

"Hahh-! Nnngh..!" She arched her back and let out a strangled cry as she hit her release. Yui panted and closed her eyes, letting her mind and her muscles slowly relax as she recovered from her high. Laito trailed his tongue up and down her heat, lapping up her juices.

He sat up with a satisfied smirk and licked his fingers; a deep blush staining his face. "Mmm.. That was a very delicious appetizer.. But now I'm ready for the main course."

Yui slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him. "..What?" She asked breathlessly.

Laito's emerald irises locked with hers as he climbed over her with a predatory gaze. "Hehe, Bitch-chan is so cute.. I'm nowhere near finished with you yet.. That was only the beginning."

He crushed his lips onto hers with a bruising kiss. He lowered his body down and pressed her down onto the table. She gasped as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His mouth tasted heavily of her own flavor.

He pulled away and chuckled as he stared down at her face, contorted in a mixture of shame and pleasure.

"Yes.. I love Bitch-chan's defiant look, but the face you make when you can't help but succumb to what your body is feeling.. That really is the best." He smiled and sunk his fangs into her neck, greedily gulping down the sweet blood that flowed out.

"Ngh-! Laito-kun.. Stop! It hurts!" She cried.

He chuckled against her skin and lapped at the wound. "Are you really saying that it feels good? Hehe."

"No.. It hurts so much.. Just let me go now! Please!" She sobbed.

He paused for a moment to look up at her. "Even after all this time you still fight it. There's no use denying what you really feel.. I know deep down, Bitch-chan is begging for these sorts of things."

He rubbed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay.. I'll do them as much as you want. I'll slowly.." He started, as he placed his fangs at her throat again.

"..give you all of my love."

Yui cried out as she was bitten over and over. Her blood sucked from various spots on her body countless times. She closed her eyes again and tried to block out the pain.

Is this what my life is going to be like from now on? I don't.. I don't know how long I will be able to take this. I want to be strong, but.. my will.. It's slowly wilting away.. into nothing..

* * *

**_I endured hours of unspeakable torture at the hands of a monster_**

**_who does nothing but cruel things.. then tries to speak like a lover._**

**_These warped emotions he carries in his cold heart.._**

**_It is not love.. but a dark and deformed vision of desire._**

**_I fear for my very life as I'm held in this cell._**

**_There are no windows and the door is sealed tight._**

**_I have no other choice but to sit and wait._**

**_As I wait.. for the moment of his return. _****_I plot my escape._**

**_I have to get out of this awful place..!_**


	3. chapter two

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

_(A/N: I'd like to thank my small party of favorites/ followers. You guys are so nice c: It's uplifting to hear your kind reviews, and it keeps me motivated with writing! So thank you so so much!~)_

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

* * *

Yui paced back and forth as she tried to come up with an escape plan. Laito hadn't chained her wrists since his last visit. She was grateful for that, at least. She could actually move around now.

Time was ticking, and Laito seemed to be growing more and more frightening as the days passed. She had to think of a way to get out of this place, and fast!

The iron door slowly cracked open, causing her to freeze. _Oh no.. He's back already.._

She took a step back and clenched her fists. She had a bit more energy than she did a few days ago, since she had eaten and gotten plenty of rest. So she wasn't just about to let this creep have his way with her again.

"Oi! Chichinashi! You in here?" A voice called out.

She dropped her fists. "..Ayato-kun?"

The door pushed open, revealing the eldest of the triplets: Ayato Sakamaki. His cat like eyes shined in the dark as he looked around. "Hn. I thought this was where he took you."

Yui felt a bit relieved that it wasn't Laito. But still, Ayato was a vampire just like his brothers. She couldn't let her guard down with him either.

"What are you doing in here, Ayato-kun?" She asked as he stepped inside.

He smirked, flashing her his sharp fangs. "I'm bored. So I figured you could keep Ore-sama entertained for a little while. Heh Heh."

Yui flattened her body against the wall. "Well you can't be down here.. Laito-kun will get angry!"

"Tch! I'm not afraid of that perverted buffoon." He snorted and kicked the chains on the ground. "Now show me your wrist, pancake. I'm starving."

"N-no way! You might not be scared of him, but I am! There's no telling what he'll do if he walks in right now!" She expressed. "If he smells your scent hanging in the air.. and on me."

She gulped. "If he finds any fang marks on my skin.."

Ayato turned up his nose. "Are you telling Ore-sama no? You have no right to refuse, flat chest!" He snatched her arm and tugged her towards him.

"Ayato-kun, stop! You're going to get us both in trouble!" She shouted and tried to kept her feet planted firmly on the ground, but he was dragging her with an insane amount strength.

"Like I care! Now stop squirming around" He growled, and lifted her hand to his mouth.

Yui flinched as his fangs sunk into the thin skin of her wrist. "Ah-! Ouch.. It hurts.." She whimpered. "Ayato-kun.. please..! Stop!"

The red haired vampire ignored her pleas, drinking from her wrist until he was full. He pulled his fangs from her flesh and licked his lips. "Hah.. your blood is still the best. I couldn't stand the other crap I'd been forced to deal with since that bastard shut you away in this place."

Yui pulled her wrist to her chest and stared down at her wound. Two fang marks sat clearly embedded into her skin.

Tears welled in her eyes and she slumped onto the ground. "So cruel.." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "How could you do that? Now I'm really going to be punished."

Ayato tucked his arms behind his head. "Whatever the two of you do down here is none of my concern. Don't expect any compassion from me."

He looked down at her as she sobbed quietly. His brow crinkled as he noticed the red marks on her wrists and ankles. Her shirt was stained with blood, and her face was smudged with dirt.

_Jeez.. She looked terrible. What the hell had Laito been doing to her in here?_

Yui stopped crying for a moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at Ayato. His eyes gazed into hers, as if searching for something.

"Don't!" She snapped, smacking his hand away. "You've already got me in enough trouble with this mark! Just go away!"

He lowered his eyes and stepped away from her. "Stupid girl.." He muttered.

The tears continued to flow down her face as she watched the boy exit the dungeon. The snapping of the lock echoed through the room and into her ears.

_That awful.. awful sound._

Laito was going to be back. And what was she going to tell him about the fang mark? She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

_"Please, Kami-sama.."_ She prayed. _"Help me! I'm begging you.. I-I'm so afraid. Please.. keep me safe!"_

"Nfufu.. What's this? Bitch-chan is praying to her silly little God again?"

Her stomach began to twist and her eyes shot up as she heard that voice. Her eyes darted around. "Laito-kun?! But.. Where..?"

"Yoohoo, up here!~" He chimed.

Yui looked up at the bars behind her. Laito sat perched at the top. She gasped and stumbled back from her spot. "But-! How did you.. When did you?" She stuttered.

He snickered and leapt down from the cell. "Bitch-chan really is a baka-san. I've been here the whooole time! _Fufu._"

Her eyes went wide, and she quickly placed her arms at her sides in a desperate attempt to hide the bite mark. "The whole time.." She whispered.

"That's right." He grinned, and stepped towards her. He snatched her wrist and held it up to examine it.

Yui shivered as she stared up at him in fear.

He noticed her unnerved stature, and smiled. "Not to worry, Bitch-chan. I'm not angry with you. I saw the whole thing. You did your best to try and fend off the beast. But Ayato.. That bastard. He's going to pay for this."

Her mouth hung open in shock. She was almost certain that she'd be punished for this. And he was letting her off the hook?

Laito brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes and lifted her chin to look at her face. "Hmm.. Bitch-chan, you are starting to look a bit rough. I suppose it's time to clean you up."

He smiled and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, Bitch-chan. Let's get you all nice and polished, so you'll shine for me again."

Yui looked confused. Was he really going to take her upstairs for a shower? She was glad, of course.. but she still wasn't feeling sure about this. Laito usually had ulterior motives behind everything he did.

When she passed through the door, she had to squint her eyes from the bright lights. Her eyes were starting to become adjusted to the dark, being stuck down there for so long.

Laito hummed as they walked through the halls of the mansion. They entered Laito's bedroom and he sat her down on the bed.

"You stay right there, Bitch-chan. I'm going to get your bath ready for you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and disappeared through the door.

She stared at the door for a moment. The sounds of the faucets turning and water pouring into the tub could be heard on the other side.

Her heart began thumping in her chest as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell onto the bedroom door, which had been left open.

She clutched the sheets on the bed and chewed her lip. Should she try and make a run for it before he comes back? She lowered her eyes. No.. Even if she did make it out of here before Laito returned, there was no telling what might happen if she ran into one of the other Sakamaki brothers.

She shuddered and quickly shook the suicidal thoughts from her head.

The bathroom door opened, just then, and Laito stepped through. "Come on, Bitch-chan. Your Happy Bathtime is ready~" He giggled.

Yui slowly stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Laito closed the door behind her and leaned against the wooden frame.

She looked over at the steaming water and smiled softly. Even if Laito had done all those awful things before, a hot bath could help her take her mind off of them for a while.

She turned back to face him. He was staring right at her. She gulped and shifted her feet uncomfortably under his burning gaze.

Laito chuckled and wagged his hands. "Oh, don't mind me! Go on, get undressed and get in."

She took a step back. "Ah.. um.. Then could you please go wait outside?"

Laito laughed again and stepped forward. "And leave you in here by yourself? I don't think so."

Ugh! Why couldn't he leave her alone for five minutes! A light bulb went off in her head just then. She had an idea. But she didn't like it..

She rubbed her thumbs together. "It's just that.. I want a few moments of privacy so I can relax. I haven't been feeling well." She explained.

He tilted his head. "And why do you think that would matter to me at all? Bitch-chan is a little baka-san indeed."

Her face began to grow hot as she tried to muster up the courage to speak. "I-If you let me bathe in here alone.. I promise, I'll do whatever you want when I'm done. Just give me ten minutes to myself.. please!"

Laito raised his brows for a second. "Whatever I want.." He repeated. A sly smile spread across his features. "Alright, Bitch-chan. You've got yourself a deal."

He pulled open the door and stepped through, but paused before closing it. His tone darkened a bit as he spoke.

"And don't think about trying anything. You won't get a thing past me." He called over his shoulder and shut closed the door, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Yui sighed and walked over towards the bath tub. She dipped her hand in the water and smiled. It was pleasantly warm and smelled nice.

She pulled off her clothes and submerged herself in the steaming liquid. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned back against the marble siding and shut her eyes. It felt so good to finally have a moments peace. Even if she was still being held captive.

She grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shelf, cracking open the top and taking a sniff. It smelled like strawberry and jasmine. Did Laito really use these kind of products? She examined the other bottles and containers. They were mostly men's stuff.

Then why was this one in here? It was still full. Did he buy this just for her?

Shrugging it off, she lathered her body in the sweet smelling foam. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo that matched the body wash and scrubbed her scalp, ran a few drops of conditioner through her hair until it was silky soft and rinsed herself off.

Stepping out of the water, she wrapped a towel around her body and pulled the drain in the tub.

She was definitely feeling tons better after having a bath. Strangely enough, she was feeling a tiny bit of gratitude for Laito's sudden change in attitude.

She shut off the blow dryer when she finished drying her hair, and began to wrap up the cord, when the door was pushed open.

Laito stepped inside and closed it behind him again. "All finished?"

Yui blushed when she realised she was only wearing the small white towel, and clutched it tightly around her. "L-laito-kun! I'm not done yet! Please, give me a minute to get dressed first!"

"Hmm.. But how is Bitch-chan supposed to do that when there's no spare clothes." He said, pointing to the empty counter.

"What? But they were right there a minute ago!" She said, running over to the sink.

"Fufu. Not to worry. I have something right here for you!" He said, pulling out something on a hanger. It was a small maid's outfit. And a very provocative one at that.

Yui's face turned even redder as she looked at the bizarre clothing he was holding. "Y-you can't really expect me to wear that-!"

"Oh.. but I do. I believe it was Bitch-chan that said she'd do whatever I wanted." He said matter-of-factly.

"..Or did you lie to me?"

She wanted to kick herself for not seeing something like this coming. Well.. It was just clothes. There were worse thing he could be making her do. And there was no taking the easy way out with Laito.

She sighed and reached for the hanger, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Ah-ah.." He tutted. "I didn't say that _you'd_ be putting the clothes on yourself, now did I?"

He chuckled and looked up at her, His eyes glinting mischievously. "I'm going to play dress up with my Bitch-chan."

Her eyes darted up at him and her face flushed like mad. "What..! N-No way!"

Laito stepped towards her and she stepped back until she hit the wall.

"No?" He echoed. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice here." He said sternly. "Now enough games. Get over here."

His facial expression told her that he wasn't messing around. She slowly stepped over to his side and closed her eyes as he yanked the towel from her body, the cloth falling to the floor and pooling around her feet.

His eyes trailed up and down her exposed skin. "Now put your arms above your head." He murmured as his eyes traced over the curve of her hip.

She did as he said without a word. "Good girl." He whispered and slid the frilly dress over her head. He smoothed out the wrinkles and turned her in place.

"As I thought, Bitch-chan looks as kawaii as ever." He smiled as he pulled out a pair of white stockings that had frilly white lace and black threading at the top with little bows.

"Now, sit back on the bathtub so I can put these on you." He said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

She sat on the edge of the tub and held her legs up as he rolled them on. He pulled the fabric up to her thigh, and paused for a moment. He shut his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

"Hah.. Bitch-chan. You smell absolutely delicious.." He sighed, bringing his nose down to her flesh as he slipped her heels on.

She stood from the tub and squeezed around him. "Laito-kun, please don't! I-I let you put these clothes on me.. Now could you please stop harassing me?"

"I don't know if I can do that.." He said lowly. His eyes opened, holding the same look he had in the cellar the other night. "I dressed you up, now I want to play with you."

Yui gasped and stepped back. He reached out to grab her, but she slid past him and ducked under his arms. Her legs were moving before her mind could even register what she had done and she bolted out the door as fast as she could.

She realised now that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.. But it was too late.. There was no way she was turning around now.

The clacking of her heels carried through the halls as she ran for her life. She looked back over her shoulder as she rounded the corner.

Suddenly she smacked into something and fell back onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Agh..! Ouch.." She muttered as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Th' hell are you doing running around the place looking like that. Ah?"

Her eyes trailed up and she quickly got to her feet. "Subaru-kun!"

His crimson eyes narrowed and he smashed his fist into the wall, causing her to flinch. "I asked you a question, dumb girl!"

"Subaru-kun! You have to hide me." She pleaded, tugging on the front of his shirt. "Laito-kun is going to come after me any minute and I don't know what he's planning to do when he gets me!"

The white haired vampire let out an annoyed grunt and shoved her away. "That's not my problem!"

"I'm begging you! He's gone completely insane! He hurt Kou, and he's kept me locked down in the torture chamber for days! I'm so scared he's going to lose control and kill me.. Please! You have to help me.." She sobbed.

Subaru rolled his eyes. "Stop your blubbering and come on!" He sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his bedroom.

He twisted his mouth in thought as he looked down at her. She stood against the wall, shaking like a leaf. Her eyes darting back in forth like a hunted animal.

His brows knitted and he quickly backed her against the wall.

"Subaru.. kun? What are you-" She said in confusion.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

The two sat in silence as they heard footsteps approaching.

_"Bitch-chan? Where did you run off to? Bitch-chan?"_

_"Mmm.. I guess she must have gotten farther than I thought."_

She let out a sound of relief when his voice grew faint and looked up at Subaru.

"Thank you.." She whispered and tried to move from under him. But he wasn't budging.

"Um.. Subaru- kun..?"

His eyes darkened as he gazed down at her body. He shut his eyes as he breathed in her scent, letting out a low growl.

She quickly reached for the door handle, and cried out as he grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her over to his coffin and threw her inside. She cowered in fear as he stepped inside and lowered the top.

His voice was low and husky as he climbed over her. "You should have known better than to have followed me into my room looking like that."


	4. chapter three

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

_(A/N: Every time my mom walks in my room when I'm writing, I just sort of nonchalantly tilt the laptop away xD She knows nothing of the DL universe and how sick it can be. Anywhooo here's a new chapter for you lovely people! Enjoy~)_

* * *

**_Plagued by a hollow existence.. I searched for something that could make me whole_**

**_An eternity spent seeking warmth from the cold fire of false lovers_**

**_Trapped inside this abyss of loneliness.. _****_only you could release me_**

**_I found myself entranced by everything about you. M_****_y love for you grew more intense with each passing day_**

**_I believed I had truly found happiness. _****_But as it turned out.. beneath the surface you were just like all the rest_**

**_Like a poisonous flower; you lured others in with your erethral beauty _****_and your sickly sweet aroma_**

**_Yet I still love you. and I loathe you.._**

**_I long for the feeling of your hands in mine.. _****_I want to hold them and never let go_**

**_Squeezing your carpal bones s_****_o close that they'd snap_**

**_I become thrilled at the sound of your shaking breath_**

**_The look of fear on your face sends my heart aflutter_**

**_I drain you of every last drop of blood until _****_your veins run dry _**

**_Your skin becomes ice cold _****_and your eyes hold a beautifully vacant expression_**

**_I'll give to you the ultimate confession of my love.. _****_A gruesome death by my own two hands_**

**_..._**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"Subaru-kun..! What are you doing?" Yui asked in a terrified whisper.

The boy said nothing in reply as he climbed over her, leaning down into her shoulder and inhaling deeply.

He made an annoyed grunt when she tried to knee him in the groin and grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her down onto her back again. "Don't try that again, unless you want to be killed." He growled and pulled up the bottom of her shirt.

He froze as he saw her stomach had been covered with tiny slices. Several fang marks were scattered up her thighs and wrists as well.

Her lower lip quivered and her eyes began to flow with tears. "Subaru-kun.. Why are you doing these things too.. Please, I just want to be left alone!" She sniffled.

He felt a faint stinging sensation in his chest as he looked down at the broken girl. She was truly afraid of that bastard.. and now him too.

He lowered his head and climbed out of the coffin. Yui looked on in confusion as he walked over to his desk. When he returned, he was holding a silver knife in his hand.

He tossed it next to her and turned his back. "That should keep you safe from him. A silver knife is one of the only things that can kill a vampire."

Yui picked up the blade and held it up. She stared back at her face reflected in the weapon. Killing a vampire.. Could she really do such a thing?

Subaru looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. 'What are you still doing in here? Get out of room unless you really do want me to kill you."

She quickly jumped out of his coffin and ran to the door. She looked back at Subaru. His mind seemed to be focused elsewhere.

"Thank you." She whispered, and stepped into the hall. She peered down at each end of the corridor. What should she do now? She definitely didn't want to go back down to that horrible place. But it was like no matter where she was in the mansion, danger was always lurking right behind her.

Yui clutched the knife in her hand. She wasn't sure if she had the heart to actually use this. She wasn't a monster like them..

With a sigh, she decided to pay a visit to the church. It had been sometime since she had gone there and she was in much need of some spiritual healing.

She crept as quietly as she could through the mansion and made her way through the garden to the chapel. She pushed open the large doors and looked around.

The moon shone softly through the stained glass windows, casting a kaleidoscope of colors onto the marble floor. She smiled. This was the only place she could regain sense of normality.

She walked over to the altar and knelt down, closing her eyes and folding her hands together.

"Kami-sama.. It's me again.." She prayed. "I've found myself in an even more terrible situation. I'm trying my best to hold my faith.. But some _things_ have happened.."

She squeezed her hands together. "And I don't know what's going to happen from here on out.. the longer I stay in this place.. I'm afraid that something terrifying is in store for me. So please, I beg of you.. lend me your strength and help me get through this."

"_And Papa.."_ She whispered. "_Wherever you may be.. Whatever may have become of you as well.. Just know that I will always love you."_

She opened her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides. Silence hung in the air. Somehow.. praying didn't seem to comfort her like it had before.

Letting out a deep sigh, she stood from the altar and turned to leave.

"Hm. So you're in this place again."

She held her breath as she slowly looked up at the pews. Laito sat staring at her with an expression she couldn't quite make out.

Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to scramble away, but she was caught before she could even take a step.

"It wasn't smart to have run away from me. Not smart at all." He said flatly.

"Let go-!" She shouted, tugging at his grip.

Laito shoved the girl onto the altar and climbed over her, pinning her down with his body. "I'm hurt, you know.. That you'd do such a thing."

"No! Get off of me! Get off-!" She cried and continued to struggle as he trailed his hands down her shoulders.

"You obviously need a lesson in obedience.." He said in a low voice. "So I'm going to teach your body. Slowly.. and painfully." He whispered, and placed his fangs at her throat.

He froze when he felt something cold poking at his chest. He moved back and looked down at Yui. She was holding both arms out, pressing a blade to his heart. The look in her eyes was fierce.

His expression slowly changed as he observed the sight before him and a small smile graced his lips. "Hahaha.. HAHAHA! Amazing! Simply amazing!" He expressed.

Yui glared at him. "What's so funny?!"

His cheeks flushed slightly and he tilted his head as he stroked her cheek. "I'm so flattered.. Bitch-chan really loves me this much.."

She crinkled her brow. "What..? What are you talking about?"

He cupped his hands around hers, pushing the blade against his skin. "Bitch-chan.. Did you know that the most endearing act of love for a vampire.. is killing or being killed by their lover?"

She tried to find the words to speak as she held the blade to his heart. But she couldn't think of anything. He let out a small sigh and shut his eyes. "It's okay, Bitch-chan. If you wish for it.. I will be more than happy to die for you here."

Her hands trembled as she felt the blade beginning to pierce his skin. She quickly dropped the knife from her fingers and it clattered onto the floor.

She turned her face away and spoke softly. "I can't.."

Laito let go of her hands and chuckled. "As I thought.. Bitch-chan's love for me was an illusion after all."

His face held a slightly pained expression as he climbed off of her onto the floor. He reached his hand out to her. "Come on Bitch-chan. The sun will be up soon. Let's go to sleep, huh?"

She was surprised by herself when she actually took his hand. The pair walked in silence as he led her out of the chapel and back to his bedroom.

He pushed open the door and stripped off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor and climbing into bed. Yui slowly approached the bed and took a seat on the corner.

Laito had his eyes shut and laid, unmoving. It was definitely unusual for him to be this silent. It was extremely unnerving for Yui. She pulled off her shoes and climbed under the blankets.

Yui laid on her back, her mind reeling with a thousand thoughts.

She wasn't sure what to think. She truly had loved Laito. And even after all the cruel things she had endured at his expense.. She still could not find it in her heart to hate him. But why?

She didn't know how to answer that. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

After a while, Laito finally opened his eyes. He looked over at the girl beside him who was snoozing softly.

He smiled to himself. _So.. she was already beginning to change._ He didn't even need to use force to get her to come back with him.

He rolled over on his side and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Bitch-chan."

...

Yui let out a small yawn and sat up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Laito's bedroom had been cloaked in darkness. It was probably around 7 pm by now. Looking over on the other side of the bed, she noticed Laito was gone.

She looked down at her clothes and flinched. She was wearing a lacy white nightgown. B-but.. She was sure that she hadn't put this on before falling asleep! That could have only meant..!

Her face flushed like mad as she finished her own thought. She shook her head back and forth and quickly stood up from the bed. She grabbed her pink sweater and brown shorts from the dresser and changed back into her normal attire.

She finished dressing and looked back over at the bed. Where had Laito gone?

She walked over to the door and cracked it open, poking out her head. The hall was quiet. She slowly stepped out and shut the door behind her.

_**Crash!**_

_"I know it had to have been one of you! So who__ was it!?__"_

Yui nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden interruption. That sounded like glass being broken.. and those shouts were coming from the room at the end the hall.

She quickly ran in the other direction. Whatever was going on down there didn't sound good. She decided to head into the game room to look for Laito there.

She pushed open the door and peered inside. Shuu was lying on the sofa in the corner and Reiji was scolding him about something. She clutched the side of the door. Out of all the Sakamaki brothers, they were the least hostile. Well.. usually.

She slowly stepped inside and walked over towards the pair of vampires. Like usual, Shuu's eyes were shut and his headphones were in his ears. Reiji turned towards her and folded his arms.

She rubbed her thumbs together nervously. What should she say?

"Are you just going to stand there dawdling or do you have business with me? I was in the middle of speaking when you interrupted me."

"Ah.. I'm sorry! Um.." She started.

"Get on with it already. And take glasses with you. I'm trying to nap." Shuu sighed. He had cracked one of his azure eyes open and was looking at her with a vexed expression.

She nodded and quickly pitched her question. "Have either of you seen Laito-kun anywhere?"

Shuu closed his eye and folded his arms behind his head. "He passed through here a few minutes ago."

She perked up. "Oh-! Uh.. Well did he mention where he was going at all?"

"Hn. Like I ever listen to a word that comes out of that guy's mouth." He snorted.

She lowered her hands and stepped back. "Ah.. Well, thank you anyway Shuu-san."

"Just a moment." Reiji called. Yui stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Our monthly dinner will be starting at 8pm. I expect everyone to be there, and do not be late."

That was tonight? She wasn't even sure what day of the week it was since she hadn't been allowed to leave the dungeon.

She decided to head into the kitchen to check there, but Laito wasn't in there either. She let out a sigh and decided to just head back to the room.

As she walked down the hallway towards the bedroom she began to get a strange feeling that she was being watched. She slowly turned around and looked behind her.

The hall was empty. Maybe she was just imagining things..

She faced the door again and let out a yelp.

"Good evening, Yui-san."

"K-kanato-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

He lowered his lavender eyes and spoke quietly. "Teddy is gone. Have you seen him?"

She took a step towards the door and shook her head. "No, I'm very sorry. But if I find him I'll be sure to bring him to you."

His shoulders slumped. "I see. Thank you."

She moved to push the door open but it was stuck. It was like there was something caught under it. She pushed the door harder until it flung open and the sound of tearing fabric could be heard. Kanato and Yui both peered around the door.

_That sound.. Please.. Don't tell me-!_

She quickly ran around to the other side and knelt down. Her heart sunk as she realized what had been stuck under the door. The boy's eyes went wide as she held up the mangled teddy bear.

"Oh no.." She whispered as Kanato began to hyperventilate.

His mouth hung open and his voice trembled with anger. "You.. you're the one who took Teddy. And you.. you.."

"I-I didn't take Teddy! I swear! Someone set this up to look like I did! And I had no idea he was under the door!"

_"Shut up!" _

She flinched at his sudden outburst. He snatched the bear from her hands and shoved her onto the ground. "How dare you put your filthy hands on Teddy, you worthless human!"

She held up her hands as he stepped over her. "Kanato-kun! Please, calm down! This is some kind of misunderstanding! I would have never-"

He grit his teeth and shouted right in her face. _"I don't want to hear your excuses! _

The boy closed his hands around her throat and began to choke her.

_"You.. You should just die right now!"_

_"No one touches Teddy! I'll kill you!"_

She desperately pulled at his hands but he was holding her throat in an iron grip.

Her vision began to fade out as the air was slowly squeezed from her body. "Ngh!.. La-ito.. K..un." She wheezed. "Help.. me!"

"Oya oya.. What's this?"

Kanato dropped the girl to the floor and whipped around. "You! You're the one who stole Teddy!" He yelled.

Laito leaned against the door frame and smiled. "I just wanted to borrow him for a while. Is that so bad?"

Kanato grit his teeth and lunged at him, but the taller boy easily held him at bay. "Now, now.. Settle down. I'll get your bear fixed and I'll bring him back to you later, okay?"

The smaller boy let out a defeated sighed and backed off. He turned back to Yui and narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over."

Yui sat up to catch her breath as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Laito walked over to her and knelt down to the floor. "Bitch-chan, why did you leave the room without me?"

She fixed her clothes and stood to her feet. "I woke up and you weren't here. So I thought I could try and look for you."

" You really thought that you could just waltz through a house full of vampires by yourself? Fufu. Your brain must have completely rotted."

She lowered her eyes. "You're right. I should have just stayed here until you came back."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I hope you've learned now, you shouldn't leave my side. I'm not always going to be there to save you if you get in situations like that again."

She nodded and leaned into his chest. "..You're right. I'm glad you did come for me when you did. I'm sorry."

He gently rubbed her back and spoke in a comforting tone. "It's alright Bitch-chan. What's done is done."

He pulled her chin up to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now, let's try and relax for a bit before dinner, hm?"

She smiled softly as he placed kisses all over her face and down her neck. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed and the two snuggled together.

Laito smiled as she laid on his chest and he stroked her hair. She was falling right into his plan. Soon enough she would lose any will she had left in her to fight and in the end.. she'd be a hollow puppet, completely at his mercy.

* * *

**I was held captive by a man who threatened my life if I disobeyed him in any way.**

**I was abused physically and mentally ****and was having trouble thinking straight.**

** According to him, escape was not an option. **

**My only chance at survival was obedience.**

**The moment I am separated from him.. bad things seemed to happen.**

**With danger lurking at every corner.. I will surely end up dead if I leave his side.**

**Rescuing me from the attack positioned him as my savior.**

**No longer the frightening tormentor.. His voice and his touch became soothing. ****  
**

**This different side of Laito-kun.. ****I clung to it for dear life.**


	5. chapter four

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Yui tapped her fork against her plate as she sat at the long dining room table with all 6 Sakamaki brothers. A wide assortment of meats, vegetables, soups and breads were laid out across the red satin table cloth.

Reiji cleared his throat and stood from his seat. "It is good of you all to have gathered here on this night for our family's traditional meal."

Yui nervously looked around. It didn't really look like anyone was listening to a word he was saying..

Subaru was sitting with his arms folded and his eyes shut.

Ayato was already picking at his plate.

Kanato was still sulking over his torn teddy.

Shuu had passed out.

And Laito was..

_H-he was-!_

"L-laito-kun..! What are you doing?" She whispered as she felt his cold fingers creeping up the side of her leg.

He giggled and sent her a wink as he slid his hand into her lap.

She shifted uncomfortably and tried to push his hand away. "Laito-kun, stop it! You can't do this at the dinner table!"

_"Ahem."_

Her eyes shot up. Reiji was staring right at her. Yui's face flushed like mad as the other five boys all turned to look at her.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, Reiji-san. Please continue." She apologized.

"As I was saying, this monthly feast has been held in our family's traditions for centuries.."

Yui tried her best to focus on something else -anything else, as the auburn haired vampire continued to grope her underneath the table.

"..And although our father remains absent, we will hold him in good faith." Reiji raised up his glass in a toast.

Laito held his glass high. "Yes, let's make a toast that shallow bastard we're forced to call our father!"

Reiji glared at him, and Ayato snickered.

Kanato slowly raised his cup a bit.

Subaru kept his arms folded and Shuu didn't budge.

Reiji let out a sigh and took his seat as the group began their meal.

Yui finished her soup and grabbed the tray of cherry cheesecake, scooping a piece onto her plate. Laito hadn't touched anything on his plate the entire meal, instead he had scooted his chair right next to hers and watched her closely as she raised the spoon to her mouth.

"Um.. Laito-kun? Aren't you going to eat?" She asked awkwardly.

He rocked back on his chair legs. "Eh. I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure? There's tons of food here. You don't want to try anything at all?" She asked taking a bite of her cheesecake.

He gazed at her lips as she licked away some remaining traces of the sweet dessert. "Hmm.. I think I might try the cheesecake. It looks _very_ appetizing_._"

She finished chewing and picked up his plate. "Would you like me to get you some?"

He smiled at her naivety and wrapped his arm around her. "Well what's the use in wasting a plate when I can taste some from Bitch-chan's mouth? Fufu.."

She quickly held up her hands and tried to keep him at bay. "Laito-kun please..! Not here!"

His eyes glinted mischievously. "Ohh? Then what you're saying is that you're going to wait until after dinner to give me my dessert?""

She nearly choked on her food and quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin. "T-that's not what I meant!"

He tilted his head. "You're assuming I meant something different? Bitch-chan, I'm shocked.. Get your head out of the gutter!" He scolded.

She gasped and tried to stutter out a response.

He placed his finger to her lips, cutting her off. "Say no more.. I understand that you're clearly anticipating something."

"And it's fine." He whispered. "I'll be looking forward to it, Bitch-chan." He sent the girl a wink and moved back to his side of the table.

_"Oi! Hands off my Takoyaki, Snowflake!"_ Ayato growled.

Subaru's face turned red and he shot up from his chair. _"Th' hell did you just call me?!"_

Kanato sullenly nibbled on a slice of cake as he watched the white haired boy snatch the tray of Takoyaki and began shoving them all in his mouth.

"You bastard! Get over here! I'm going to cut your hands off!"Ayato swiped at Subaru from across the table, but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" He shot back in between chews.

Ayato grit his teeth and sent his knife flying at the other boy. It whipped past him, just barely missing his head, and stuck into the wall behind Yui causing the girl to scream.

Laito burst into laughter and clapped his hands. "Hahaha! Ayato you almost took out Bitch-chan's eye!"

Shuu groggily sat up and rubbed his temples. "So damn noisy.." He mumbled.

Ayato snatched a handful of knives and continued to fling them across the table. Subaru grabbed a tray of dinner rolls, flipping the bread onto the floor and using it as a shield.

Yui desperately tried to coax the two to settle down as Laito cheered them on.

Reiji tapped his foot angrily as the rowdy bunch continued with their antics. After he couldn't take any more he slammed his fist on the table. Everyone froze and looked up at the fuming vampire.

_"Don't any of you have any manners? Just once, would it pain you all to show a slight ounce of decency!?"_ He shouted.

...

He threw down his napkin and stood from his chair. "Dinner is over." He called.

The six remaining dinner guests all looked on in silence as he stormed off into the main hall.

"Tch.. What's up his ass?" Subaru and Ayato said in unison before scoffing at each other and heading in opposite directions.

Kanato stood from the table, clutching his teddy bear tightly. "Thank you all for the meal." He bowed and walked off.

Shuu yawned and retreated back to his room to get some sleep, leaving just Yui and Laito at the table.

She began to feel nervous as they sat together in the quiet room. He got up and pushed in his chair. "Welp, I guess we better head back to my room. Let's go, Bitch-chan."

She gripped the ends of her shorts under the table. "L-laito-kun, it's such a lovely night. Why don't we go for a walk?"

He strode over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Nfufu.. I know what you're trying to do. It's a cute attempt.. But you can't avoid the inevitable. As an immortal creature of the night, time means nothing to me. I'm _very_ patient."

She gulped and lowered her eyes.

"A walk doesn't sound like a bad idea though.." He said, tapping his chin. "Why don't we go through the garden?"

She slowly nodded and he led her from the dining hall.

The night air was cool as they stepped outside. Miles of stars dotted the deep violet sky and crickets chirped in the distance.

Yui's heart was racing as the two headed through the manor. Laito hummed to himself as they walked along the long rows of rose bushes. _How could he always manage to stay so calm all the time..?_ Yui thought to herself. _He was just loafing around half the time while her mind was reeling like crazy!_

"Hm? What's with that spaced out look on your face?" He asked peering down to look at her. Her face began to turn red and she quickly looked down at the ground.

He giggled as he already knew the answer. She was just too cute. It was so much fun playing around with her like this.

"Ne.. Bitch-chan. Let's play a game."

She furrowed her brows. "A game?"

He nodded. "Yes. Let's play hide and seek. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She gave him a suspicious look. "I don't know. I have a feeling this isn't going to be like a normal game of hide and seek.."

He patted her head and laughed. "Ahaha. So Bitch-chan is finally using that tiny brain of hers?"

She huffed and pushed his hand away. "I knew it."

He stopped walking and stepped in front of her. "Mmm.. well you may think you've caught on to something. But you still have no choice. I wasn't really asking for your consent, just your opinion on the idea."

She shut her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She knew she couldn't refuse. "Okay.. Let's get this over with. I'll start counting."

He gripped her shoulders and she opened her eyes. "You're not supposed to be the one counting! I want you to find a hiding spot." He giggled.

She raised a brow before taking a step back. Was he really going to trust her running off while he stayed here? Well, she wasn't about to take this opportunity for granted.

"I'll count to one hundred." He explained. "And you can hide anywhere you'd like in the mansion or outside."

She nodded and ran off into the yard.

"Just be warned. I'm very very good at this game." He called and turned to start counting.

She sprinted through the maze like setup of the garden, rounding corner after corner as she listened to Laito's counting growing faint. She darted past the pond and a large marble fountain before she found herself in what looked like a cemetery.

She hunched over to catch breath as she looked around. Several large headstones poked out from the Earth and were mostly covered in moss and vines.

The wind howled softly through the trees giving Yui an eerie feeling about her surroundings. But a large gate enclosed the area; the only way out being the way she came. And she didn't want to run into Laito if he had finished counting.

She slowly walked over to one of the graves that caught her eye. It was wider than all the rest and a cement case sat at the edge. Her heart thumped in her chest as she bent down to sweep off the foliage that had grown over the writing.

Her hands froze and her jaw dropped at the name that had been engraved on the stone.

_**[MUKAMI KOU]**_

_"No way.." _She whispered.

Her eyes fell onto the large tomb that sat atop of the grave. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she stood from the ground.

She gulped and began to move towards it; her hands trembled as she gripped the top and slowly pulled it back.

_"Bitch-channn."_

Yui screamed in surprise as a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her from behind causing her to drop the cement block.

Laito twisted her around and held her arms. "I caught you." He chuckled.

"Ngh! Let go of me Laito! Tell me what you did to him! What did you do to Kou-kun?!" She shouted.

His smile faded and he gazed over at the grave behind her. "Hm. So you found it."

She pulled at his grasp and struggled to get free. "Did you actually kill him out of jealousy?" She cried. "I know you didn't like him, a-and he did push things a bit too far sometimes.. but that doesn't mean he deserved to die!"

Laito sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them Yui felt her blood run about 20 below.

"I've told you before that you didn't need to see that man. Yet I find you here, shedding tears by his corpse."

Yui yelped as the grip on her arms suddenly became painful.

"I thought you had learned not to speak his name in my presence, let alone defend him right to my face.."

She whimpered as his hold tightened even more and her bones felt like they were on the verge of snapping.

"I-I'm sorry, Lato-kun. I'm really sorry! Just please..! Let go-! My wrists.. Ngh.."

His gaze burned into hers as he leaned down towards her face. "I don't think you're really sorry. All you do is spit lies from that whore mouth."

Yui's chest began to rise and fall rapidly as his face stood only inches from hers.

"But it's no use.." He whispered as he traced his finger over her bottom lip. "Your lips are as intoxicating as they are foul. And I'm trapped under their hypnotic spell."

He placed a kiss on her lips and scooped up the trembling girl in his arms. "C'mon. Let's get out of this place."

Yui sullenly clung to his chest and carried her out of the graveyard and back to the mansion.

When they reached his room, he laid her on the bed and walked over to his dresser. He fumbled though several drawers as if searching for something.

Yui leaned her head to try and see what he was doing, but he had his back to her and was standing so her view was blocked.

When he finally turned around he was holding a silk blind fold. She crawled back on the bed as he approached her with a chilling smile.

"W-what are you going to do with that, Laito-kun?"

"I'm going to play another game with you. Now come over here." He beckoned.

She was far too terrified to resist him when his moods darkened like this. Laito became frightening and even more unpredictable when he was upset, so she had no choice but to oblige.

He leaned down on the bed and brought the cloth up over her eyes. She let out a shaky breath as her vision was blocked.

"Nfufu.. Now give me your arms." He whispered in her ear. Yui slowly lifted her hands out if front of her and something cold snapped over her wrists, which she was almost certain had been handcuffs, a a rope was tied around her legs.

She felt the weight shifting on the bed as he backed away and stood up onto the floor.

"Now you wait right here, I'll be back in a second and we can play together. Be a good girl and don't move, okay? Or I might have to do something I'll regret. Fufu."

She nodded and laid back on the bed. She shut her eyes as she listened to the sound of his footsteps tail off. With her eyes blindfolded and her limbs bound, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. All she could do was sit like a animal caught in a trap.

It felt like hours had gone by as she waited for his return. He heart pounded like mad inside her chest and she could feel a dryness creeping up in her throat as she heard footsteps approaching the doorway.

_"I'm back." _He called.

Yui could hear the rustling of plastic as he stood on the side of the bed.

"I think you'd forgotten our conversation at dinner about the dessert you were going to get me. So I got my own instead." He chuckled and crawled over to her.

"And unlike selfish Bitch-chan, I have _no_ problem sharing mine."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Laito-kun?" She was deeply confused on what he was getting at.

He pulled out a three small tubs of ice cream and set them on the bed.

"But I still want to play a game with you.." He explained, pulling the lid off of one and digging a spoon into it.

"If you can guess the flavor of the first ice cream I give you, I'll untie your feet. Guess the second one, and I'll take off your handcuffs. If you manage to guess all three correctly, I'll remove your blindfold."

Yui carefully processed his words in her mind.

"Do you understand?"

She slowly nodded and he sent her a chilling laugh. "Alright then. Let's get to it."

The girl gasped as his lips suddenly came falling down onto hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt something cold sliding onto hers.

It was sweet.. And tasted like.. maple? Or caramel? No.. maybe Hazelnut?

Laito pulled back from her lips and stroked her cheek. "Well, what kind of ice cream would you say it is?"

A faint blush tinged her cheeks as she licked the corners of her mouth. She pondered for a moment before giving her answer. "Umm.. Was it..Butterscotch?"

Laito chuckled and climbed over her. "I'm afraid that's not the right answer. Oh, and I forgot to mention another rule. Every time you fail to guess correctly, I'll be removing a piece of your clothing. Fufu, and lucky for me.. you got it wrong."

"What-! But you didn't-"

Her protests were muffled with another sudden sticky kiss. She felt her shorts beginning to slide down her legs. _He was serious! I should have seen this coming!_

He pulled away again and sat back on his heels. "Now tell me.. Which was that?"

She licked away the flavor left by his lips and tried to think. _Okay.. Don't just blurt it out this time. Think.. Yui.. Think!_

"Tick-Tock, Bitch-chan. If you don't give me your answer I'll assume you're going to pass!"

She squeezed her eyes shut. Ugh.. darn it! "Umm.. was it, mint chocolate chip?"

He let out a giggle and gripped the end of her shirt. "So sorry, Bitch-chan.. But you were wrong again."

She whimpered and squirmed underneath him as she felt his icy hands reach under her back to snap open her bra.

The cool air sent goosebumps down her exposed skin. Laito trailed his fingertips up her chest and over her hardening pink buds. "Hm. Getting excited already are we?" He snickered.

"It's alright.." He whispered, leaning down to her shoulder and inhaling deeply. "I am too."

She flinched as she felt her throat being licked. "L-laito kun-! Please don't!"

Her words went unheard as he sunk his fangs into her neck. "Ah.. Still so much sweeter than any dessert. Bitch-chan's blood is exquisite.."

With her arms and legs still bound, Yui found herself completely at his mercy as he continued to feed on her.

She shivered as she felt his warm breath against her ear. "I think I've had enough with this game for today. I thought of something much more fun we could do together. Fufu."

He reached up and pulled her blindfold off. She squinted at the sudden return of light and looked down at the bedside.

Two containers of ice cream sat on the night stand. Butterscotch and Mint Chocolate Chip.

"What!" She shouted. "You liar! You tricked me!"

"Hehe. Bitch-chan is angry with me.. I've been a bad boy haven't I?" He giggled.

"Bastard! Get off of me-!" She growled and yanked at her restraints.

"Hahaha! Amazing. That face you have right now. I love it.." He expressed and leaned down to grab her chin.

She yanked her face away and glared up at him.

"Yes.. That's the look that really gets my blood pumping.." He whispered, the look in his eyes turning predatory. "When I see those kinds of eyes I want to make them submit and _defeat_ them."

Yui cried out as her throat was harshly bitten again and Laito hungrily gulped down her blood.

He stopped drinking for a moment to look up at her. He licked his lips and smiled. "Hahh.. But that broken expression you're wearing suits you even better. Fufu.."

He let out a small sigh and shut his eyes. "It really does tempt me.. I can't.. hold back anymore.."

His hands reached down to her panties and he slowly rolled them down. Tears trickled down her face as she remained powerless to stop him and her eyes fell to the window behind him. The full moon shone brightly in the midnight sky.

Laito placed a kiss on her lips before moving down to her waist. "I love you, Bitch-chan."

She grit her teeth as her inner thigh was bitten again. Those three words ringing madly like a thousand bells in her ears.

_No.. _

_No you don't.._


	6. chapter five

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

**_Some people might tell you that their biggest fear is dying_**

**_and others fear life itself_**

**_Like_****_ a slow haunting song, death approaches them with each passing day_**

**_How I envy them.._**

**_For I am faced with death at every moment of my life_**

**_It is staring me in the face as it towers over me_**

**_Draining my world of color_**

**_I am rendered helpless and left broken on the surface_**

**_ But inside.. _****_my silent nerve slowly builds and my fear of death subsides_**

**_As I wait for the day_****_ where the_****_ only things to grip my soul are happiness and peace_**

**_When you'll be left with nothing but the blood that stains your hands_**

**_And the emptiness that fills your heart_**

**_I'll be free from this nightmare forever_**

**_.._**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

The days began to blend together for Yui. Each becoming a blurry remnant of the last. Her time spent with Laito was almost routine now. They'd wake up together, he'd get ready for school and leave her in the bedroom where she spent the next several hours alone until he'd return with her schoolwork. Sometimes he'd let her tend to her studies without interruption, and other times he'd pull her into the bed or the dungeon to play with her.

Fighting back was useless, and begging only spurred him on. So she'd found a counter between the two; completely shutting down mentally during those moments. It seemed to be working for now. But Yui feared he'd soon grow bored with her. She suspected he'd noticed a slight change in her demeanor over the weeks, and she felt conflicted on what to do. If she became useless to him.. her fate would be uncertain.

Laito pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside. Yui was lying with her back against the headboard, staring off at the far wall.

He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her. "I'm home." He smiled, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek and he whispering lovingly into her ear. Though the girl remained ever so still.

"Bitch-chan." He said softly, leaning over to peer at her face.

...

He frowned and he layed down on his side. "Bitch-chan, look at me." He said flatly.

She slowly turned her rose irises downwards and blankly stared into his eyes.

"You've been acting.. different." He said cupping her jaw and pulled her chin down to study her face. He lifted her limbs and pressed his hand to her forehead. "And you don't seem like you're sick.. I don't know what it could be."

Her eyes seemed to trail off when he spoke to her, but she gave no response to his touch.

He stood from the bed and slowly paced from from one end of the room to the other as he thought about what to do.

Yui looked over at him when he'd appeared at her side again. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before stepping towards the door. "I'll be right back, okay? Wait here for me."

Laito gave the girl a small smile before pulling open the door.

She merely nodded in response and watched as he disappeared through the door and into the hall. When she was sure he'd left she let out a deep sigh and slumped down into the sheets. She folded her arms and stared up at the ceiling, drumming her fingers against her sides.

Her new tactic was definitely working. Laito had eased up on his harassment. Yet somehow.. She was feeling a small pang of guilt inside her chest.

Being brought to the Sakamaki mansion last year had truly been a life changing moment. Why she had chosen Laito to look after her.. She wasn't sure. Had she'd known how messed up he was deep down ahead of time, would she have reconsidered? She wasn't sure about that either. It was hard to imagine how her life would be like with one of the other vampires.

And there was no going back now. Her heart couldn't let her even if she wanted to. She had truly loved Laito before everything with the Mukami brothers had happened. She didn't plan for things to turn out this way. It was as if the whole situation had him changed into someone she couldn't recognize. Though the remaining flames of her feelings for him were small, they hadn't completely burned out.

The sound of the door creaking open broke the girl from her thoughts.

"Bitch-chan." Laito called as he stepped inside.

Yui observed him through her peripheral as he walked over to the side of the bed. _What was he up to now?_

He knelt down next to her face and combed his fingers through her hair. "I know something's been going on with you. You're upset with me aren't you?"

She remained silent as he spoke to her.

He sat up on his heels and held out a small box his hand. "I got this for you. I know that sometimes when human couples have a fight, a man will often bring his love presents as an apology. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Yui tried her best to hold in her curiosity as she averted her gaze from his direction. There was no way Laito had actually brought her anything with harmless intention.

"Bitch-chan." He called. "Don't you want to know what I got for you?"

_Just ignore him, Yui. Don't be fooled. Don't give in._ She told herself.

"I see.." He said with a small chuckle. "I'll just leave it right here." He placed the small box on the nightstand and stood to his feet again.

Laito climbed up to her side and softly rubbed her arm. "You don't have to open it right now. It's alright." He said leaning down to place kisses on her hand. "I had a long day at school. We're supposed to be preparing for finals soon."

...

He smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze."Haha but don't worry! We'll still have plenty of time to spend together. I never study for my classes anyway. That stuff is really boring."

...

"Bitch-chan?" He said, rubbing her cheek. "Didn't you miss me at all while I was away?"

...

He looked down at her and tilted his head. "You know.. it's funny. Sometimes I would imagine my life as one of those television sitcoms. You know, where the guy would walk through the door to find his wife making supper.. and she'd run into his arms and greet him with a kiss."

...

His smile slowly faded as he stared down at the unmoving girl.

...

"Bitch-chan."

...

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked, his tone becoming slightly harsh.

...

He grit his teeth and gripped the girl's shoulders._ "Huh?"_

Yui held her breath and steeled herself against his touch.

"Bitch-chan.. Why? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" He asked with a saddened expression.

He snaked his fingers into her other palm and grabbed both of her hands. "Bitch-chan please.. Just say something." He pleaded, giving her hand another squeeze. "Anything."

She let out an unsteady breath as Laito held onto her.

"I don't know what else you want from me.." He whispered. "I've tried to give you every ounce of my love the only way I know how. And it's still not enough for you."

Yui choked back a sob as she felt his weight shift off of the bed and stepped towards the door again, pulling it open and leaving without another word.

Her mask completely shattered the moment the door shut behind him. She sat up on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms as the tears poured from her eyes.

She lifted her head as she remembered the small box that rested atop of the shelf. Wiping her face, she reached over and grabbed it, taking in a deep breath before pulling off the top. She let out a small gasp as her eyes gazed upon the sparkling silver necklace inside.

With trembling hands, she picked up the thin chain and held it up to her eyes. It glistened in the light as it swung between her fingertips. A shining row of diamonds surrounded the large ruby colored gem that hung from the end.

She slowly unhinged the clasp and hooked it around her neck. Without even realising it, her legs were carrying her over to Laito's mirror. She stopped in front of the dresser and stared up at her reflection. The necklace was beautiful. She shut her eyes and placed her fingers against the cool metal, pressing it to her skin.

When she opened her eyes she nearly fainted. An eerily familiar woman stood behind her. Long lavender hair draped over her face and shoulders.

"I-it's you!" She gasped. "No way..!"

A vicious smile curled onto her crimson lips and her green eyes flashed with malice. "I won't let you have him." She whispered.

A pair of arms was wrapped around her neck and Yui cried out in pain.

She quickly pried at her hands but it was no use. The woman held her in a deathly strong grip.

_"Never." _The woman hissed.

"Heughhh.." Yui wheezed as the grip around her throat became tighter. Her vision began to fade out she felt the air slowly leaving her body. No..! Please..

Her arms limply fell to her sides as the last traces of oxygen were squeezed from her body. And then everything went black.

...

_"Bitch-chan!"_

"Mnn.." Yui groaned. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes wouldn't stay open.

_"Bitch-chan! Can you hear me?" _

"Ugh.. Lai..to.. Kun?" She choked out. With the last amount of strength she could manage, she forced her body to sit up and pried her eyes open.

Her head was spinning as she tried to focus on her surroundings. The smell of damp earth filled her lungs and she could hear the caws of crows nearby. Her vision was blurry and her legs felt wobbly as she tried to stand.

Something cold touched her skin, causing her to flinch and scream out in surprise. _"No! Don't touch me!"_

"Hey, hey! Bitch-chan, relax! It's just me."

She stopped thrashing and slowly opened her eyes. "Laito-kun.." She panted, looking up to see his face.

"That's right." He smiled, brushing the hair from her face.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "What.. What happened?"

"I found you unconscious out here in the graveyard." Laito explained. "What were you doing all the way out here? Did you leave the room on your own again?"

Her mouth hung open as she tried to recall what had happened. She gasped and quickly reached down to her neck. "I-It's gone!"

She looked back at Laito as the tears filled her eyes. He pulled the girl into a tight embrace, rubbing her back as he spoke soothingly. "It's alright now. I've got you."

"But.. But.. The woman. I-in the mirror-!" She sobbed out. "And the necklace!"

Laito pulled away from her and stared at the hysteric girl. "What..?"

"You brought it to me in a little box! And you left it on the table!" She cried. "And when I went to put it on-!"

Yui looked up at Laito for an explanation. But it looked as though he didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was talking about.

"A necklace?" Laito said with a confused tone. "Bitch-chan. You're not making any sense.. You've been in bed for the past five days."

"Huh?"

"I had gone to Reiji for some help. He thought that you were succumbing to anemia. When we came back to check on you.. You weren't in the bed. And the next thing I knew, I had found you out here."

He gave her a small smile and trailed his knuckles down her jaw. "It's a good thing I had stopped drinking your blood when I did. I actually almost killed you. I have to be more careful. Humans are such fragile creatures." He chuckled.

Yui's eyes trailed off in disbelief as she took in his words. _No way.. Then who had been in the room with her..?_ She flinched as a hand waved out in front of her.

"Bitch-chan if you're still not feeling well you really shouldn't be out here." He lifted the frozen girl to her feet and carried towards the gate.

Yui's mind was reeling with a thousand thoughts as the two made their out of the cemetery. Her eyes fell onto the large tomb at the back of the graveyard that she'd found the other day.

_Something was definitely very.. very.. wrong._

* * *

_**The border between what's real and what's not. **__**I'm not sure where it lies anymore.**_

_**These things seen with our eyes. **__**How true are they, really?**_

_**Reality..**_

_**Illusion..**_

_**All the pieces of my mind have been shattered like glass.**_

_**They sit pooled around my feet as I fall to my knees.**_

_**I look to you for answers. You're the only thing familiar to me in this place.**_

_**But you simply smile and whisper to me, those same three words.**_

_**The woman in the mirror.. and t**__**he tomb in the graveyard**_

_**Do they hold the key to this cage that's entrapped my sanity?**_


	7. chapter six

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

With each passing day, Yui was slowly but surely regaining her strength. With Reiji's orders, Laito had to hold back from drinking her blood for a while -which she was extremely thankful for- and things were beginning to calm down a bit. Still.. she hadn't been able to forget what had happened that night. Well, what she had _thought_ happened. She was unsure if she'd actually experienced the things she did, or if it all just had simply been a dream.

Yui sighed and sat up on the bed, lifting her palms out in front of her and turning them over with a frown. Her complexion was still very pale. The trails of blue veins that ran through her arms were clearly visible through her nearly translucent skin. It wasn't healthy staying trapped in this room away from the sun. She was still human, after all. Laito had left for school again and she was growing sick of being cooped up in the bedroom alone all day. Although she had been made aware of the danger lurking throughout the mansion, she was willing to risk it at this point. She needed some fresh air, badly.

She stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser to change into something warm to wear. It was rather cold tonight and she was trying to get better. Getting a cold would only make her situation much worse. She tugged a cream colored sweater over her head, slipped on a skirt with a thick pair of tights, then pulled on her boots and walked towards the door.

Slowly, she pulled it open and peered around the corner. The hall was quiet. But she could never be too careful. She quickly slipped through the crack and closed the door behind her, taking long strides through the empty corridor. When she reached the front doors, she found that no matter how hard she pulled on the handles, they wouldn't budge. It was as if they had been locked from the inside. She decided to head around back and try the doors there. But once again, they would not open. She tried every other door she could find that led outside, but they were all the same. With a defeated sigh she headed up the stairs.

_Maybe I could try the rooftop._

As she walked along the dimly lit hallways, she gazed up at the portraits that lined the walls. They looked very old and were honestly a bit creepy. It was like the eyes in the paintings could see her and were watching her. She recognized a few of them as the Sakamaki brothers, and their mothers. But the thing she found most strange was that there wasn't a picture of the boys' father in the entire mansion. If this was his house, why wasn't there a single trace of him in it?

Though frustrating but not very surprising, when she reached the door to the rooftop, it was also locked. Yui folded her arms and tilted her head. _Why were all locked? Was it Laito trying to keep her from running? Or had someone else done this?_

She didn't have any other choice but to just head back to the bedroom. Yui drug her feet back through the long hall. _I guess I'll have to settle for cracking open the window.._

When she made her way back to the first floor, she noticed one of the doors in the hall had been left open. It was Subaru's door. She had to pass through here to get to Laito's room, but she was feeling incredibly nervous about going towards it. With a deep breath, she slowly tiptoed through the hall. Unable to fight off her nosy tendencies, she took a quick glance through the crack. She couldn't see much..

Her hand reached out to push open the door, but she froze before her fingers touched the wood.

_Wait a minute, Yui! What are you doing? Don't be reckless! Just walk away now before someone finds you here! _

But no amount of willpower could stop the girl's curiosity, and she was stepping into the room before she knew it.

_Okay.. Just a quick peek, and then I'm out of here!_

She crinkled her brow at what she saw when she walked inside. Subaru's room was completely wrecked. His furniture had been thrown about and several things were smashed, along with a few craters in the walls. What on Earth had gone on in here? Usually when Subaru went of one of his rampages, they could be heard well throughout the mansion. And Laito's room was only down the hall.

_But.. she was sure she hadn't heard a thing all day.._

Her attention turned to a glass case sitting in the center of the room. It stood out among the mess. She crept over and knelt down beside it. It looked like some sort of jewelry box. She let out a gasp as she flipped the top open. Sitting atop a stack of old papers, was the silver necklace with a large ruby pendant.

_This was.. The necklace from her dream!_

Her heart began to thump in her chest as her fingers traced over the sparkling chain. _But how would she have known about something she'd never seen before..? And the necklace felt as real as could be in her hands right now. So there was no way this could be a dream! ..Right?_

She threw the necklace onto the floor and buried her face in her hands. She wasn't even sure if she knew the answer. Her mental strength had been slowly wilting away into nothing during this past week with Laito. It was so hard to keep her composure after everything that'd happened. A visit to the church wasn't even enough to help put her mind at ease. She was out of answers.

She dropped her hands to her sides as a tear ran down her cheek. _What am I supposed to do? I'm so.. lost.._

Her eyes fell onto the old papers that rested in the bottom of the case. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed one. This was.. A letter?

...

**_My dearest beloved Christa,_**

**_You haven't responded to my previous letters.. Is there something I've done that's upset you? It pains me to know that you're alone out there, suffering. Do you think of me often? A_****_m I in the visions w_****_hen you shut your eyes at night? ..I truly wish things could have turned out differently. And I regret the things I've done to drive us apart. Just know that I will always love you, and n_****_ot a day goes by where you do not cross my mind. I swear to you, I will find a way to make things right. No matter how long it takes.. _**

**_-Karlheinz_**

Yui let out a small gasp as her eyes traced over the name written at the bottom. She quickly shuffled through the rest of the papers. They were all love letters from Karlheinz to this woman.. Christa. He seemed to be very fixated on her. Much like Laito was with her..

A small photo sat in the very bottom of the case. She grabbed the picture to examine it closely. There was a man standing with a woman who was holding a baby in her arms. They all had the same distinct shade of white hair. And the woman was wearing the silver necklace..

_Was this woman.. Christa? And the man..was.. Karlheinz?_

She glanced back over at the necklace on the floor. _If this necklace had belonged to the woman in this photo.. How did she end up with it?_

"What are you doing in here?"

Yui let out a yelp of surprise and the photo in her hand drifted onto the floor. She turned to see a very angry Subaru leaning against the door frame. "I _said_ what the hell are you doing in here?!"

She gulped and quickly stood to her feet. "Um.. I was just.."

_"Get out of here!" _He roared.

She made her way towards he door as fast as her legs could carry her, but she stopped in her tracks as Subaru stepped in the way. He looked over at the glass box she had opened and turned back to her. His crimson eyes burned with malice as he stared down at the frightened girl.

_"You must have really wanted to die coming in here, didn't you?"_ He whispered, backing the girl into the hall. Her back was pressed against the wall as he closed in on her.

"S-Subaru-kun, I'm sorry.. Please don't." She begged as the vampire towered over her. His expression was ice cold as he reached out to skim his fingers down her throat.

"Don't worry." He murmured. "I'll make it as painless as possible for you. If I'm quick enough, you won't feel a thing. It'll be like snapping a toothpick.. Let's just hope I do it right, or you're going to be in a world of pain.."

Her eyes were as wide as full moons as the sinister words left his lips. Suddenly, Yui felt a tug on her wrist and found herself being pulled away and pressed against something solid.

"Hehhh.. As much as I'd enjoy seeing something like that, I'm afraid you're going to have to find your own prey."

"Laito-kun!" Yui cried out. The auburn haired boy held her close as he glared over at Subaru. The younger vampire seemed to back off when he saw the threatening look his brother was sending him.

"Tch.. You need to keep your prey on a leash then. That's the second time I've found her alone, snooping around these halls." He muttered, and slipped into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Yui let out a breath of relief and turned to Laito. This was the second time he'd had to save her, and she could tell he was not happy about it. Yui did her best to apologize for leaving. But he seemed to have had enough of her disobedience. He shut his eyes and pulled her hand. "Let's go Bitch-chan."

When they arrived in the bedroom, Laito instructed her to sit down on the bed while he slipped into the bathroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way to the bed; Her eyes never leaving the door as it closed behind him. When he opened the door again, he called for her to enter the bathroom. She slowly brought her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped down to the floor. Laito quickly grew tired of her stalling, and snatched her arm, pulling her inside.

She trembled slightly as he locked the door behind them and walked over to the shower. He turned the faucets until a steady stream of water was flowing from overhead; steam slowly filling the room and fogging the mirrors and windows.

Laito walked over to Yui and ran a hand down her cheek. "I think I've decided what you need."

She let out a small gasp as he moved down to her neck and took a deep inhale. "Your body is giving off a heavy aroma of that guy.." He muttered. "It's making my stomach turn."

She screamed as she was suddenly shoved into the shower. The scalding water drenching her from head to toe.

"Hmm.. Is it too hot?" He asked with a grin. He leaned over her so she was pressed against the marble wall of the shower. His arms reached past her head and adjusted the faucets again until the water was no longer painfully hot, and he stepped inside.

"Nfufu, what's with that face?" He asked with a chuckle. "You had a very foul odor hanging on you, so I have to clean you up."

"N-no..! Don't!" She cried as he gripped the bottom of her sweater.

He grabbed her thin wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, and rolled her sweater over her head. "Now Bitch-chan, how do you expect me to wash you when you're wearing all these clothes?"

"I know you're planning to do more than that!" She shouted. "Reiji-san said you can't do this!"

He seemed a bit surprised that she'd actually found the nerve to stand up to him. He let out a low laugh that made her shiver. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Believe it or not, even I know when to control my urges. If I were to take your blood from you now, you'd crumble to dust in my hands."

His grin widened as looked at her drenched body. Her thin white tank top was clinging to her like a second skin under the heavy flow of the water. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he peeled away the remainders of her clothing.

His eyes hungrily trailed over her exposed body and he let out a low growl as he breathed in her scent. "But it's no use.. It's like your blood is calling out to me.. tempting me.." He whispered, leaning down to lick her throat. Yui let out a terrified whimper that seemed to snap him back to his senses. He chuckled against her skin and ran his hands up the small of her back. She inhaled sharply as he pressed his hips against hers. She could feel the tight bulge in his pants grinding against her core and his hot breath in her ear.

_"I'll just need to distract these feelings with something else. Or I might really lose control.."_

He quickly made away with his wet shirt, ripping it open and tossing it to the floor. Yui felt a rush of heat flow down to the space between her legs as their bare skin touched. He cupped her breasts in his free hand and she arched her back, letting out a small sigh.

"You like the way this feels don't you?" He said softly, rolling the hard bud between his fingers. The small mewl she made when he took her nipple into his mouth told him her answer. He reached his hand down to cup her heat and slowly slid his finger into the tight entrance. He released the hold on her wrists, and her arms instantly hooked around his neck. Her legs began to wobble under his touch and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stay standing. Laito seemed to notice this, and lifted the girl up; her legs hooking around his waist. Her mind was in a haze and he circled his thumb over her sensitive clit, and pumped his fingers into her slick core. She let out loud breathy moans as she reached her peak. Every nerve in her body was tingling.. _She was close.. So close.._

And then it all stopped.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him in confusion. Laito chuckled as he stared at her face. He eyes half lidded and her mouth hanging open while she let out small pants.

"Why.. Why did you?" She asked breathlessly.

"Did you forget?" He smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You're still going to be punished for leaving without my permission.."

She gasped loudly when he continued his earlier ministrations, building up that sweet sensation until she neared that bliss point of ecstasy.. only to stop short just before she could hit her release. He'd only agreed to let her cum if she begged him for it like the whore she was. But she held her tongue. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her humiliation. So he continued this pattern several times until her body began to ache.

Yui groaned and tossed her head back as he began the cycle again. His hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine. _"If you want it so badly.. All you have to do is tell me.. Tell me how much you want this.. And I promise, I'll make you feel good."_

"Nnngh.. I.. I won't.." She choked out.

He chuckled and placed a trail of wet kisses down her throat. "So stubborn.."

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as the pleasure slowly built it's way up again. This was too much..

_Who would have thought that feeling so much pleasure could eventually turn into a form of torture.._

And yet.. She didn't want this to stop. He had pulled her in, like a butterfly to a lantern. And she was blinded by the light.

_ Kami.. what am I becoming..?_


	8. chapter seven

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

_____A bit of a short one.. I apologize! I've been going through serious writer's block, but I put a ton of effort into this chapter. I hope you guys like it. _

* * *

**__****__****__****_As I look out at the night sky_**

**__****__****__****_this empty feeling of longing returns_**

**__****__****__****_..._**

**_I wish I could scoop all those stars into my hands and hold them_**

**_They'd swirl together_**

******_Sparkling and beautiful_**

**_..._**

**_But they're so far apart that they cannot feel the warmth of each other_**

**_Maybe they know this feeling of loneliness as well_**

**_..._**

**_Sometimes when I look at you_**

**_I feel I'm gazing at a distant star_**

**_..._**

**_It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago_**

**_Maybe the star doesn't even exist any more_**

**_Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything_**

**_..._**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

* * *

Yui's eyes traced over the frost that had collected on the edge of the window pane. She wiped the fog from the glass and smiled. Everything for miles had been covered in sparkling white powder. It was beautiful. Burying her nose into the warmth of her fluffy scarf, she wondered.. _Would vampires even dress for the season change?_ They were just about as cold as the snow outside. She giggled to herself as she pictured Laito and her building a snowman together. But as soon as the thought entered her mind, a frown crept onto her lips and she began to feel depressed. _There was no way they could do things like that together._ She couldn't really do anything she'd enjoyed in her normal human life. Letting out a sigh she headed out into the kitchen. At least she could still enjoy a cup of hot cocoa.

As she sipped from her mug, she thought about what had happened these past few weeks. Things hadn't really changed since she had made a recovery. They had pretty much went back to the way they had before. Laito was.. well, still Laito. She'd gotten used to her new life of captivity. But what she hadn't been able to forget about were those other strange occurrences. The necklace.. The letters to Christa.. And that tomb in the graveyard.._ Was Kou-kun's corpse really in there?_ She gripped the handle of her cup. _Since then, nothing has been making any sense.._ _I.. I have to know the truth! _She'd gotten up early and the others were still in school. If she went to check now, there was a chance she'd find some more clues.

_But the doors.. Were they all still locked?_

Her chair toppled over as she dashed out of the kitchen and ran towards the back doors without another moment's thought. Her heart pounded with every step as she sprinted through the mansion. She clutched the brass handles and gave them a strong tug. The heavy doors swung open and she flinched as a rush of icy air blasted her skin. _Was this really a good idea? If Laito-kun found out she'd left the mansion, he'd be furious.._ Blocking her face with her arms, she forced her limbs to step forward, pushing her body against the harsh wind. _If she didn't go now, she might not have another chance to investigate. It was now or never! _

She grit her teeth and ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the garden. The blinding white flurries of heavy snowfall made it hard to see, so she was feeling extremely uneasy out here alone. Stopping in her tracks, she did a 360 and whipped her head back and forth. She could have sworn she had heard footsteps behind her. But looking around, there was no one in sight.

She shivered and rubbed her hands together. _I better picked up my pace.._

Trying her best to keep her anxiety under control, she wrapped her arms around her body as she passed through the long rows of frosted shrubbery as fast as she could; The fog from her breath fading into the air with each frantic step.

_Calm down, Yui.. Everything's fine. No one followed you here. Just get to the cemetery and get back inside!_

The sound of a snapping branch sounded out causing her to jump. Her eyes darted all around. Panic began to take over her mind and she sprinted through the maze like garden as fast as she could. Suddenly something shot out from the side and caught her by the wrist.

"There you are, Mesu-Buta!

_"Ahh..! No! Let go!"_ She shrieked and tugged away, falling back onto her bottom when they had released her. She held her hand to her chest and looked up. A tall young man with a mess of dirty blond hair pulled into a ponytail stood over her with his arms folded. It was one of the Mukami transfer students she'd run into at school. Yuma..

"N-No way! What are you doing here? What do you want?" She squeaked out. His caramel colored eyes struck fear into her very core as he glared at her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You're coming with me." He murmured closing in on her. She let out another shriek and quickly tried to scramble away, but she was instantly caught in the boy's strong grip. He pulled the hysteric girl to him and gripped her shoulders.

"You know, come to think of it.. Kou hasn't come back for some time now. We thought he'd be able to fetch the Sakamaki's bait no problem.. But that old geezer sent for me when he didn't return. He's got an idol career too. So his disappearance is all over the tv!" The tall boy towered over her. "I followed his scent here a few times, but it always faded away when I got close. It's pretty suspicious if you ask me.. I know you live with those Sakamaki neets. Now tell me what you know!"

She gulped nervously and tried to choke out a response. "I-I.. um..."

He grit his teeth, baring his sharp fangs to the girl. "You _what_!?" She closed her eyes and turned away. "He's not here! I mean I think he was! But..!"

"HAH?! Spit it out already!" He growled, gripping her scarf and leaning in closely to her face. The cloth squeezed around her neck as he pulled tighter.

_"Nnn.. Yuma-kun.."_ A voice croaked out.

Yuma's eyes widened and he dropped Yui onto the ground . She wobbly climbed to her feet and caught her breath. Yuma's expression hardened and he cracked his knuckles. "You're telling me you didn't hear that? You said you didn't know where Kou was, Mesu-Buta. You must be trying to play tricks on us.. You'll pay for that."

She quickly held up her hands in defense. "I'm not I swear! What was it you heard?"

"Over there.." He said pointing towards the graveyard. Yui yelped in surprise as she was suddenly tossed over the large boy's shoulder and led out of the garden. He flung her to the ground and she sat up on her knees. They had made it to the graveyard.

"But that noise?" She muttered, looking around.

Yuma scanned the area before his eyes landed on the tomb at the back. "There."

She slowly climbed to her feet and approached the large cement structure. She reached out a trembling hand to grab the stone cover. Suddenly a large pair of hands covered her own. She flinched and looked back up at Yuma.

"I'll do it. Move out of the way, Sow. There's no way you could lift this with those scrawny arms of yours."

She nervously took a step back, watching as he heaved the stone plate aside. As he gazed into the cement coffin his eyes held a blank expression and his face paled. With a gulp, she bravely approached the tomb and leaned over the edge She let out a loud gasp at what she saw.

_"Yuma.. and.. M. Neko-chan.. Is it really you?"_

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. It was Kou!

"Kou-kun.." She whispered, reaching out a shaky hand to touch him. "Is this.. another dream?"

"Honestly.. I wish it was." Was his weak reply.

Tears began to swell up in the corners of her eyes as she gazed down at the boy's mangled form. His skin was as white as the snow that fell from the sky above. His right hand had been severed off and his face and body were covered in numerous welts, cuts, and bruises. His lips had turned a deep shade of blue and his breathing was ragged and slow.

"Kou-kun.. what happened to you?" She whispered. Yuma remained silent as he observed the horrific sight before him.

_"Hah.. That guy.. he knocked us both out.. and chained you and I in that dungeon."_ His explanation was paused by another wheeze. _"I wasn't sure.. What happened to me after that. All I remember is waking up in this place.. In so much pain."_

The tears in her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks as his sorrowful words hit her ears. _She didn't want to believe it. But deep down. she had known all along. Laito-kun had really done these things.._ Yuma took in a shaky breath and finally spoke up. "Damn it, Kou.. Why do you have to get yourself into situations like this! ..I came here to fetch Sow, and I end up finding you like this.."

Kou shut his eyes and let out a small chuckle. _"I haven't had any blood in so long.. I can feel my strength leaving me. I think.. this might be it for me.. Heheh.."_ He gave her another small laugh but ended up choking and gasped for air. _"M. Neko chan. You need to get out of this place.. Go with Yuma."_

She reached into the tomb and grabbed onto his arm."No! There's now way I'm going to just leave you here like this."

"He's right, Mesu-Buta. I have orders to bring you with me. And we're wasting time here."

She turned back to Yuma, tears rushing down her face. "What are you saying? We have to get him out of here! He needs to go to a hospital immediately!"

Yuma let out a strangled growl and lifted Yui from the ground. His face was only inches from hers as he held onto her and she could see the pain behind his empty gaze. "One of the others will come back for him, alright? So just shut up already and let's go."

He turned on his heels and led her back into the garden. Her eyes filled with tears and the blurry vision of Kou's grave grew smaller and smaller as she was carried away.

_Kou-kun.. What's going to become of him? _She buried her face into the fabric of her scarf._ What's.. going to become of me..? Even now.. I want to be by Laito-kun's side. Why.. Why can't I hate him for this?_

* * *

**_..._**

**_This world works in ways where the truth is a lie and a lie is the truth if you're willing to believe it. _**

**_They become so intertwined you no longer know the difference between the two._**

**_.._**

**_Maybe I've been lying to myself._**

**_Trying to protect myself from the bitter truth. _**

**_But I've __only caused myself misery in the long run. _**

**_..._**

**_My heart leads me to deep, dark places._**

**_My world was cloaked in deceptive blackness and twisted lies._**

**_..._**

**_My feelings for you had been my weakness you took advantage of._**

**_Like a fire that I couldn't tame.. _**

**_Trying to suppress them only makes it grow stronger.  
_**

**_Spreading faster until I'm completely surrounded_**

**_Is there really a way to get away from something once it has complete control over you?_**

**_..._**

* * *

_The monologues are basically Yui questioning where she stands with Laito. She longs for the way things used to be, but she's beginning to think that clinging to her old memories aren't going to change the way they've have become. _


End file.
